Final Fantasy: Voices of the past
by OZ-MSV03
Summary: A man without a past. A woman without a future. Fate weilds them together. (The begining before the Final Fantasy: Apocalypse)


Final Fantasy, Voices of the Past

Final Fantasy: Voices of the Past  
Chapter 1: In the beginning

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and it's characters are the property of Squaresoft. Leo Shinoda is the  
property of the author. All other characters, songs, and names are the property of their respective  
owners. On with the show.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part I: Dear Diary...

April 1,

Today is the first anniversary. I could not be any happier than I am today.   
It wasn't though always like for either myself or my dear Fujin. None were so   
full of the life we have come to know. Before we were searching for something,   
a feeling that was longed for but, seemed forgotten. I remember when this all   
begin as if it were yesterday... 

Squall: "Welcome Mr. Shinoda, we've been expecting you now for sometime.   
I trust your trip was not too bad.  
Leo: "I'm fine Headmaster Leonheart. I still have not been told as to why I am here.  
Squall: "Ah! To the point then. Balamb Garden has one of the best weapons training.  
Facilities in the world. Yet, we lack someone of your, experience.  
Leo: "And what sort of experience are you implying?  


{squall motions to the 2 katanas on Leo's back and leg}  


Leo: "I trust you are referring to the weapons that I'm carrying with me today?  


Squall: "Yes, for a long time Garden has been with out anyone for whom could  


master the katana. There are many students for whom would like to study it.  


Leo: "Most though, you see, view it as a rather archaic weapon. I don't see why anyone  


other than myself would master this beautiful sword. It takes years and most students  


don't have the discipline."  


Squall: "The Gunblade also takes discipline and yet look at how many students have learned it!"  


Leo: "But you yourself know the katana has a form and grace all it's own. It harder to learn.  


The Gunblade has no such grace. Merely brut force."  


{Squall looks a Leo with some anger but remains calm}  


Squall: "Anyway, You've brought here to be an instructor for our Garden. Rinoa will show  


you too your quarters."  


Leo: "That won't be necessary. I have a place and vehicle Balamb. But I would like a tour."  


Squall: "Alright, Instructor Quistis will show you around. I have meeting to attend to."  
Rinoa: [in Leo's ear] "He hates these garden meeting." [Giggles as squall leaves]

{3 days later in the Quad...}

Leo: "And that ends class for Today. Remember, I expect at least 5 hours in the training center  
or it will be deducted from you final grade. Also remember to practice."  
[Leo leaves to go home but stop near a group of students reading a flyer]  
Leo: "Hhhhhhmmmmm. This could be interesting."  
[He looks at a flyer for a tournament to be held in 1 months time]  
Selfie: "Um, Hey Leo wait up!"  
Leo: {what the hell now}What?!  
Selfie: "The headmaster would like to see you before you leave."  
Leo: "Is that all?"  
Selfie: "Yeah, but by the way..."  
[Leo just leaves Selfie talking and looking miffed]  
[a little later in squalls office]  
Squall: "Ah, Leo. Good, I would like for to do the garden a little favor if you don't mind."  
Leo: [great now what does the dirt-ball want?]"Continue."  
Squall: "I don't if you have heard about the tournament to be held in about a month but  
the staff and I wanted to ask if..."  
Leo: "Represent garden?"  
Squall: "Well, you are as sharp as they say. So will you?"  
Leo: " Not for you. Only for me. If nothing else, Gone."  
Squall:[as Leo leaves] "What's his problem?"[shakes head]["Just like I used to be."]  
Leo:["Why does everyone want so much. Can't they just be content. Maybe this tournament will  
do me so good. Haven't fought in a while. Could use the warm up."]

{Back in Balamb later that night}

[Leo stops in at restaurant for a quick dinner]  
Leo:["Well don't have time to train during the day. I'll have to arrange for some time at the  
training center during after hours. Good thing they put those Doom Dragons in there. At   
least there is some challenge. Oh! time to order."]  
[The waitress, a Pale woman with an eye patch come to make the order]  
Fujin: "WHAT HAVE?"  
Leo: "Well, I would like a club sandwich and a glass of tea."  
Fujin: "THAT ALL?"  
Leo: "Yes that will be fine. ["What an odd woman."]"  
Fujin: "..."[This guy looks like something out of Zell's comic books."]  
Leo: [reads his paper as he waits for his order]  
{as Leo waits, a loud person burst through the door, Seifer}  
Seifer: "HEY! can I get some food here?"  
Leo:["Can't that boy ever be quite for more that 5 seconds!"]  
[Fujin comes up and does not look all that happy to her former friend]  
Fujin: "WHAT ORD...? WHAT WANT ALMASY?"  
Seifer: You don't look all that pleased to see me fuu. What's wrong? Speechless!  
That was always your strong point."  
Fujin: "ORDER OR LEAVE"  
Leo: ["Do I really want to know."]  
Seifer: "Well, I guess I'll have some pie. Fuu."[Giggles at Fujin]  
Fujin: "TWIT!"  
Leo: ["Best if leave this alone. Even though Seifer is an arrogant bully."]  
[About 20 minutes later]  
Fujin: "HERE."  
Leo: "Thank you, I'll let you know if need anything"  
Seifer: "Hey fuu! Where is my pie?"  
Fujin:"COMING. HERE."  
Seifer: "Such rude service. Maybe I should complain to the manager."  
Fujin: "..."["asshole!"]  
Leo: ["What in the hell is Seifer's problem. It's no wonder he's not a SeeD."]   
Seifer: "I think you should say you're sorry."  
Fujin: "NO! HAVE OTHER THINGS. EAT AND GO!"  
Seifer: "Not until you apologize for being so rude."  
[Seifer then grabs Fujin's arm and will not let go]  
Fujin: "LET GO!! ALMASY, LET GO!"  
Leo: {Looks up and see's the commotion} What is going on here? Let that poor girl go."  
Seifer: "Ah, Instructor Shinoda. What are you doing here?"  
Leo: "Eating, Which is more than I can say for you. Now let the waitress go."  
Seifer: "This does not concern you, Old man."[Laughs and continues his grip on Fujin.]  
Leo: [slaps away Seifer's hand and Fujin runs behind a counter] "Now I think you've had   
enough fun for this night. I think it best you leave and cool off."  
Seifer: "This ain't over, Instructor. What skill do you have anyway? You are a relic, just like  
that old sword you carry. Pathetic."  
Leo: "Leave. You caused these people enough grief. It's no wonder your not a SeeD! with  
behavior like this, you never will be. No go!"  
{Seifer looks back and then slams the restaurant door}  
Leo: "I'm sorry for the mess if any. Thanks for the wonderful service. Here is a tip."  
{Leo leaves 20 gil and leaves for home}  
Fujin:"..."["Thank you, whom ever you are."]  
{Later near Leo's house by the hotel Leo hears a noise}  
Leo: {looks around sword drawn}["HHHmmmm? Doesn't feel right."]  
{Seifer then jumps out of the alley attacking the instructor}  
Leo: "What in the hell!"  
Seifer: "I said this wasn't over, Old Man!"{Gunblade and katana locked}  
{Seifer set's up for his fire cross attack as Leo begins a strange chant}  
Seifer: "Now to see how much you have left in ya!"{started the fire cross attack}   
{Leo dodges and a loud yet mumbled phrase could be heard in Leo's direction}  
Leo: "FLARESTAR!"  
{the magic hit and Seifer flew back into the side of a near by dumpster}  
Seifer: [panting] "What the hell was that? What the hell are you?"  
Leo: [looks back] "Go home. You don't want to fight me anymore."  
Seifer: "You monster. I'll beat you yet!"  
{Seifer ran back home and Leo finally got to the door of his house}  
Leo: ["Damn that kid! He's gonna get in serious trouble if doesn't let off. .  
I shouldn't have used flare star. Well no use crying bout it. I need some sleep.  
I'll talk to squall about it in the morning. Maybe he'll know also who the waitress at the restaurant was..."]

{The next morning on the way to Balamb garden,}  
Leo: ["Still soar from that twit Seifer. Still, maybe I was a little harsh on the boy. I  
wonder what Squall will have to say about it. Hope that Seifer stays quiet.  
I don't all the heat this could give. Rinoa certainly barely could handle, but I  
just put my fates in Hynes hands]  


{Later that morning in the infirmary}  
Dr.: "Ah, Leo good, The headmaster gave you my message."  
Leo: "Make it short. I have a class to teach."  
Dr.: "Fair enough. Well, this morning, a student, aa Seifer Almasy I believe.  
He came in with 4 broken ribs. Potions and cure magic were limited in their effectiveness.  
He says that he was involved in a scuffle with you last night I believe he said."  
Leo: "That is my business. Besides you can get the details later from the headmaster."  
Dr.: "Fine. But remember this, If this was premeditated..."  
Leo: "Ask around Seifer started this by mistreating a waitress at the local dinner in  
Balamb. I merely was standing up for the young woman's honor. Something it   
would seem that Seifer lacks. If nothing else, then good day"  
{Leo leaves in a huff.}{Later after the morning class, The P.A. comes on}  
"This is Headmaster Squall, Would Leo Shinoda please come to my office immediately."  
Leo: ["Now what the hell does He want. Probably found out bout Seifer. Well there  
goes my lunch. I guess I better go."]  
{In the Headmasters Office}  
Squall: "Good your here. Well, let us get to the point. You and a student had confrontation. As  
you know this is a serious offense against the Garden Honor code. Here you will be give a chance to  
explain your self."  
Leo: ["Well can't turn back now."] Well to begin this all started in the local dinner in Balamb..."  
{1 hour later}"And that is all that happened. I have nothing further."  
Squall: ["so much like I was."] Witnesses say the same. Though it was in self-defense, the magic you  
used is of some great concern. Magic that powerful can only be used by sorceress or sorcerer. Tell  
me, where did you pick up this ,"Flare Star"?"  
Leo: ["This is just peachy, I would've cast Big Bang on him if he wasn't such a kiss ass"]It's a family  
secret. Now if you are done I would like to each lunch.  
Squall: "That will be all since you have nothing. This garden will be watching the both of you.  
Just remember to be careful next time. Oh and one more thing, The hours in the training center you  
requested have been approved. Good luck in the tournament."  
Leo: ["Phew. Finally, this 3rd degree crap is over!"]{as Leo was leaving}  
Rinoa: [stepping out of the back] "So do you think Seifer started all of this?"  
Squall: "I do. Seifer has gotten worse as of late. He has lost his passion. He wanted to  
be SeeD more than anything. His chances are growing slim.  
{Leo then walks back in}  
Leo: "One more thing, Do you know the name of the waitress to whom I just described?  
Squall: "Yes, She is Fujin Sanada. A former SeeD. Why do you ask?"  
Leo: "I just wanted to know the name of the girl I saved."  
{Once again Leo leaves}  
Rinoa: "What does he want with Fujin? She has no special skills. Especially on his level."   
Squall: "He is a man of Honor. Honor from an age long gone. Something is not right about  
him. He mentions nothing of his past and yet, the magic he uses. I've never seen anything  
like it in my life."  
Rinoa: "He feels very powerful. On par with the level of Adel."  
Squall: "You mean..."  
Rinoa: "Yes he may be a sorcerer. It's not uncommon for many to be around at one time. It's just  
The more famous ones are the ones whom bring about wars. Yet as you say, there is still something  
odd about him. As far as I know there is no such magic with the name Flare Star."  
Squall: "Perhaps we'll find out more at the tournament."

{Truly, Seifer had lost his passion. His friends some 3 years ago split up and their posse was no  
more. He then focussed on becoming a SeeD. Fujin was in his class. She made it to the 1st rank  
of a 13th level SeeD. Seifer failed again. Though a fine warrior He lacked the heart to become  
a SeeD, thus missing his dream. The dream...His romantic dream, always 1 step ahead of him.  
Finally, just out of reach, until he could find his heart. He and Fujin had a short romantic interlude  
which ended in a broken friendship. Thus why he is always so mean to Fujin. Though she does not   
show her feelings, it pains her inside to think about, being alone. She has been alone much of her life  
and now with no friends, she returns to a point in her childhood. One of which is filled with pain  
and silence. Seifer and Raijin changed all that for a time. That seemed now like a lifetime ago to  
her.}

{Over the course of the past month many SeeDs from around the world have been training for the  
the big tournament. Time draw near, with only days till the tournament. Leo trains with the Doom Dragons,  
while Seifer has been training a more lethal style of swordsmenship. Fujin has also entered the tournament,  
relearning her ever so dangerous Sai Attack. Squall and the other train and wait to see whom shall out the  
victor in this all so important event. Who will survive...}

Part II: The Tournament...

{on the Island Closest to hell, SeeDs from around the world gather for a 1 day tournament. They are  
here to prove just whom is the strongest Fight on the planet earth.}{ Leo arrives with the contingent of   
SeeDs from Balamb. Fujin, Squall, Irvine, Zell, and the rest are here. Seifer arrives with the SeeDs from  
Galbadia, as it was his only way into the tournament. Now we begin the turning point in the lives of 2  
of the combatants.}

{The announcer has enter the arena and will announce the first match}  
Martine: "Good evening to all of you. I welcome you to the 3rd world SeeD tournament. This year  
You all will compete for the prize of 10 million gil and The rank of SeeD level A! The first match will begin  
in 1 hour so rest and prepare because there is no rest during the course of the tournament. Good luck  
to all of you and fight with honor!"  
{the combatants went to the makeshift locker room to get ready for the first round of matches. Squall, last  
years champion was the heavy favorite in this event. However thing were much different. In two ways, their  
names, Leo and Seifer.}{1 hour later}  
Martine: "Welcome. For our inaugural match this evening, Zell will take on Sgt. Biggs.  
Zell: {walking up to the arena floor}"You gotta be kiddin me! this won't even last that long.  
Seifer: "Maybe, Chickenwuss!"  
Zell: "Seifer! I'll get you later. You'll see!"  
Seifer: "We'll see, Chickenwuss, well see."  
Biggs: "My luck will never change, How did I get talked into this, I'll be a private buy the end of this."  
{Zell and Biggs enter the center}  
Martine: "Alright gentlemen here are the rules, the fight will end in either a k.o., Ring out, or submission. Magic  
and limitbreaks are the only abilities, other than physical attacks, allowed until the semi Finals. Then it's no   
holds bared. Well then the only left is this, FIGHT!  
  
{the match lasts all of 5 seconds with Zell landing a meteor kick on Biggs. Zell then gives a nasty look to Seifer  
before he went back to the waiting area.}{The next few matches saw Irvine, Seifer, Squall, and Leo advance.  
Fujin had great success and also advanced. With this we now would enter the quarter finals.}  
  
{The final 4 combatants to advance read as follows, Squall, Leo, Seifer, and Fujin. The 1st of the semifinals  
would be Fujin Vs. Leo. Then Squall Vs. Seifer, the match all were waiting for.}  
Martine: "This is the 1st semi final bout of the evening. To my left, Leo Shinoda S.L. 30 (SeeD Level), and to my  
right, Fujin Sanada S.L. 25. Alright, lets FIGHT!!"  
{the match begin in a very technical manor. Both impressive but the match was dragging. Leo then decided to   
end the match. First casting Fallen One, Followed up by Flare Star. Fujin was knocked out and seriously injured  
from the final blow. She motionless as medics came and took her out of the arena. Leo thought she was dead.  
He had no intent of killing anyone much less her. It got to him like nothing thus far had. He had never felt an   
emotion like this before. Just then Seifer made a comment.}  
Seifer: "well you've done it again, Monster. Hehehe, See ya in the finals."  
{Leo was furious but there were thing more on his mind, namely Fujin. In the next match Seifer defeated  
Squall with an Illegal attack. Since this was no holds bard, Squall was screwed. Seifer cheap shotted Squall   
to win. Now with the tainted victory, Seifer would face a Storm with the heart of a lion}  
  
{The final match was now about to begin}  
Martine: "Well people, it's time to begin the final match. For all the cards this is the final round. Only one thing left to  
to say and that's fight!"  
{The match began as an all out brawl. Seifer was wearing Leo down with psychological tactics, and the name  
monster began to play with his mind. Leo had surcome to the fire cross and was not looking good. Seifer was  
able to survive the Big Bang, Leo was running out of options. Seifer then sealed his fate with the comment  
of Leo killed Fujin. Leo finally lost it. He drooped his sword and began a summon. The ground shook and from it,  
the Greiver was alive. Seifer was in shock. Only the last sorceress could summon the Greiver. Squall's jaw dropped  
to the floor at this site. A Shockwave pulsar hit Seifer Finally ending the long and painful match. Leo fell to the ground   
once the Greiver left. It was over, Leo won, but at what price?}

Part III: Afterwards...  


the tournament was over. I had won, but for many week I had nightmares about the events that transpired. I felt  
bad for Fujin, I could believe she was dead. I later found she was in Eshar at their hospital. I also found out Seifer   
was there. Fujin had been in a coma for some time. I went to Eshar, and I did not know why. I guess I was feeling   
guilty about what happened to Fujin. When I got there Seifer was being released from the hospital. He was as arrogant  
as ever. He comment the same monster babble. He shut up though when I mention the finals. He hates it when I mitten it.  
It's the only time I see him humble. With him gone, I stood by Fujin's side the entire time she was in her coma. I told   
her my darkest secrets. I know she would keep them. I even reviled to her I was a sorcerer. I was fused with power  
To be Ultimecia's last weapon. It wasn't meant to be. I've tried to find purpose after that. I need to know what to with  
all this power. I also wanted to know my past. (Fujin was the same about her past.). I've had nightmares for years   
since. I killed so many, for what. After the tournament I was a mess. It ended though when Fujin awoke from her  
coma. From there I apologized to here and bid farewell. Then the best thing I ever heard her say changed my life forever.  
Simply she said, stay. And so I did. From there we got closer even in her rehab. I promised never to leave her again.  
9 months after Fujin and I were wed. I've never been happier. I 'm also glad to that the nightmares have ended, with  
Fujin's help. It's our anniversary today and nothing could be better. 

Author notes:  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
So ends the first chapter of the voices of the past arc. In the next chapter Leo's past   
will be expanded on further, and his connection to the Greiver. I thought this would be  
a logical path for Fujin and Seifer. Seifer's pride getting to him making him the arsehole  
that he was in the game. In the next chapter we'll see a major change in Seifer's character arc  
till then thanks for reading.  
  



End file.
